Darkness Kills
by Shadechidna
Summary: Go back to the past. Before and after Saïx lost his heart to the darkness. Watch as his experences and only friend turn him into the once frightened and confused man to a dark berserker.
1. Chapter I: Fate

Another random fic I came up with that had to do with Saïx! I'm addicted to him I sware! I role play him in character in an rp, so he's gotten into my head now...Enjoy! This is also to how I believe to him becoming a Nobody through how I came up with it through the rp I do in Gaia, AIM and LiveJournal (yes, the rp did span through those three things!)

Warnings: nothing yet, but later there will. I'll say them later.

Disclaimer: I OWN NO ONE! They're all owned by Square Enix ;-; Sadly.

Summery: Go back to the past. Before and after Saïx lost his heart to the darkness. Watch as his experences and only friend turn him into the once frightened and confused man to a dark berserker.

* * *

**Fate**

It was raining hard in the World That Never Was. The pounding, cold droplets of water hitting against the unconsious Berserker's face and stured him from his unwanted sleep. His amber eyes opened only to quickly shut to avoid the water from hitting his eyes and he slowly pushed himself up onto his haunches. What happened? As he sat up he made a weak whimper, a sudden and violent headache throbbing in his head.

"Nngh..." He groaned, reaching a gloved hand to his scared forhead. Wait...hand? Saïx stared at his hand with amazement, staring at the five-fingered limb as he experimentally clenched and uncleched his hand. Then confusion overtook the shock. He stumbled over to a puddle formed by the heavy rain and looked down upon his reflection with confused eyes. Blue hair, amber eyes...human features. This wasn't right! He placed the hand he had stared at moments before across his cheek, feeling to see if it was real and not just an illusion. No. It was real. He could feel the cool, wet leather upon his pale flesh.

He jumped suddenly to the sound of cracking thunder, and it wasn't too far away, neither. He howled in fear, ducking his head and over it with his hands as he shook. When he heard the rumbling aftermath of the thunder he looked up towards the sound, catching sight of a heart-shaped moon. Heart? Was that really the moon of this strange place? He stared at it's odd beauty for a few moments before he then gazed around his surroundings. Buildings to his left, buildings to his right. No end in sight, it seemed. He saw a black figure walk by, wearing a coat but he hardly took notice, and whoever it was didn't notice him, either. Apparently he was hidden from the darkness around him. Wait, a man? No, not just a man, a human! He also looked like he did with his black coat! Saïx looked down upon himself at his soaked coat. Bringing shaky hands up he managed to pull the hood over his head, sheilding himself from the rain that had already soakened up his hair and face. He felt much better without the rain.

Curiousity then washed over his confused and shock-hazed mind. He had to find people, he had to get help. He stood on his feet, taking shaky steps forward only to have his face meet the ground with a painful fall. This body felt too new...to confusing to control. He got back up onto his haunches and walked along all fours akwardly and managed to follow in the general direction the man in black had gone. He soon found himself at a dead end between himself and a large castle somehow suspended on air.

He stared up at it, where he had a good, clear view of the moon he had looked at earlier. I felt safe to know the moon was there. It was as if it were guiding him, protecting him for something. He felt an odd safety from it. He liked it...

"Who are you?" Came a demanding voice from behind. Startled, Saïx jumped around to see that same man somehow had gotten behind him. He let out a growl, baring his teeth that weren't even threatening only to stop the moment the man walked towards him. Panic overtook Saïx, and he begun to back up until he nearly fell off the ledge of where he stood. He was trapped, and this time he felt like the pray.

"Well? Can't talk or something?" The figure laughed, deep and loud. He had a slight acsent. Saïx didn't know what he wanted of him, he didn't understand what he was saying to him. "You really can't, can you?" His tone had soften slightly, and the figure went on his knees infront of Saïx, bringing a large gloved hand to his hood. At first Saïx drew back to get away from the hand, but then as he couldn't move back any further he closed his eyes tightly in fear as he felt the rain hitting his face again and his hood was dropped.

"Ah, so you're a Nobody." The figure asked, chuckling before he dropped his own hood. "What is your name? If you can talk, that is."

Saïx opened his eyes when he felt no pain to meet eye to eye with the once covered figure. He had long black hair that were in dreds, and large sideburns down his face. He was very hesitent to form his name, hardly able to come up with the right way to say it. "S-Saï." Saïx managed after a few moments of fighting off fear. It was all he could say. His name. Everything else couldn't form.

"Saï, hm? Well, now that you are a Nobody you no longer need to be called by that name." The man replied, smiling oddly at him. What did he mean? It was his name given to him at birth, what did he mean to not be called by that? What was a Nobody? So many questioned filled his head at once, adding onto the throbbing pain of his headache he had previously forgotten.

The man stood up suddenly, and within that same moment picking up Saïx, catching the frightened man off guard. "Calm down, let me get you inside so you can dry off and I will explain things as we go. You seen disoriented." He said before letting out another loud laugh. "So frightened you can't speak! It'll pass. It's confusing at first..." He talked too much, Saïx concluded. He didn't bother listening to what this strange human had to say, he didn't understand him anyways. He relaxed in his arms and slowly his eyes closed and he rested his head on the larger man's shoulder. He felt so tired now...He'll just have to wake up later after he is rested and find out exactly why he was the way he was...

* * *

Like it? It's when Saïx first arrived in the WTNW (World That Never Was). Meh. I'm bored again. Second chapter will come soon if i'm bored. After that I have to go on a plane for my vacation so I can't continue this fic for awhile! Who is that strange man? Is he a friend? A foe? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! X3 reviews are welcome, flames I will just enjoy laughing at. 


	2. Chapter II: New Member

Second chapter already! Yes, Saïx is one vonfused Nobody right now! He can't speak or even walk! There's a reason to that, but you will just have to read and find out! X3

Warnings: Still nothin yet

Disclamer: Still own nothing with Kingdom Hearts, never will.

Summery: Xaldin takes Saïx into the Castle, and Xemnas is persuaded to allow Saïx into Organization XIII. Vexen also chooses to try out some tests on this new member.

* * *

**New Member  
**

It was a long night. Saïx was still having problems understanding what this man had to say. His attention also kept wondering to other things. Like why everything in this castle was white. No color...it bothered him. There were others in the room, and he could hear their voices talking crude remarks about his posture or how he was acting. Those comments in general were from a blonde haired Nobody, standing between a much younger boy to his left and a tall, bulky man to his right.

Then his attention was caught when a silver-haired man with a body language he knew showed he was the leader amungst these odd people who seemed to all like wearing the same thing as him stepped forward.

"So you say his name is Saï?" He asked as his orenge eyes that easily stood in contrast to his hair looked over towards the man named Xaldin, Saïx learned. "Yes, sir. I found him wondering the city below. He hasn't said much at all. Maybe he's still too scared to talk!" Xaldin replied, laughing at the thought of seeing Saïx trembling in fear like he had when he found him.

The Silver-haired man looked back towards Saïx, bringing a hand down under the Nobody's chin and lifted his head to examine his features further. Messy blue hair, feral yellow eyes and a scar to lure anyone's eye away from anything else to his face. He seemed decent enough. "I see. But I doubt he is too afraid to speak. He looks feral." He then had a thought to prove his theory before Xaldin could protest. "Saï." The man said in a more demanding tone, and Saïx responded as he thought. His attention was not wondering any further and he was looking at him as if waiting for him to ask him something. "See? He only can regester his name. He is feral, as I said. He is of no use to me." He dropped his hand from holding Saïx's head to him and turned his back.

What? First he calls his name and now he's ignoring him? This confused Saïx greatly. He looked towards the others, then to Xaldin with a look of confusion. Xaldin could tell from the way Saïx looked at him that he was asking him silently 'why'. "Wait, Xemnas!" Xaldin suddenly bursted out, catching the Superior's gaze. "What now, Xaldin?" Xemnas sounded annoyed...

"How about I teach him? I can teach him how to speak and everything! Then he can be useful to the Organization!" He smiled. Yes! That should snag Xemnas into being attracted to this new Nobody again. Xemnas raised an eyebrow at the idea. "Do you true think it will work? What use is a feral being?" Xemnas asked, seeming disinterested, but Xaldin knew he was curious. Xemnas always was curious about anything and everything.

Xaldin brought his hands behind his back, looking down at Saïx once more before bringing his eyes back to his Superior. "That's simple, sir. We can tame him. Soon he'll be so loyal to your athority that he will do anything to ask of him. That's the fun in having a feral animal to tame. Once they're broken they'll listen to anything you say. Your words would be law to him." Xaldin explained, choosing his words carefully to lure this already curious man into accepting him into the Organization.

After several moments of silence Xemnas then went back towards Saïx, a smirk spreading across his lips. "Interesting suggestion, Number Three. You will do just that. Teach this creature to speak our language, teach him to walk and tell him everything he needs to know about our goals...And let's not forget to tell him who his superior is. I don't want him disobaying me." Xemnas laughed softly to himself. Now the time for naming the seventh member of their soon to be Organization. "Saï," Xemnas started, pausing to allow Saïx's attention to go back to him. "Your new name will be Saïx. Understand me? Saïx."

Saïx tilted his head to the side. Saïx. It didn't feel right to abandon his given name for a name he had just received from this man he had baraly met just minutes before. But after letting that single word stick in his mind, he felt alright starting anew. He didn't want to remain in the past. He was a Nobody now, not given a choice to live again or not.

Xaldin had to contain his victory. Their first member into the slowly forming Organization that wasn't someone they knew. He tapped lightly onto Saïx's shoulder, bringing the man's gaze to him. "Let's get you to your new room, shall we, Saïx?" Xaldin calmly asked, his voice calming to Saïx and he slowly nodded his head dispite knowing what he meant.

He was about to lead Saïx out of the room before Zexion spoke up. "Why not run some experiments? See what he likes and dislikes. Maybe even find out what kind of power he has." Zexion suggested, and Vexen instantly took up that job. "I will do that." Vexen smiled, bringing his hand to his chin and rubbed it thoughtfully as he stared at the feral man before him. "Perhaps taking him to the lab so we can run some tests on his physical and mental endurences before desiding on a room."

"In other words, you're going to insult his intelligence entirely?" Piped up a voice, belonging to a Nobody who had an eyepatch over his right eye and a large scar across his left cheek. Saïx couldn't tell if he dyed his hair the way he did or it was old age that left gray streaks in his long tied back hair. Vexen glared at him as a response. "It's not to insult him. I want to see if he is even able to learn anything. Feral he may be, but there's some wild animals who cannot be capible of learning new things. And I believe insulting his intelligence is what you want to do, Xigbar." He was struggling to keep his cool, Saïx knew that. Vexen was showing by just the tone of his voice and angry glares that he shouldn't be crossed. It also seemed as if the temperature in the air dropped a few degrees. But wasn't sure if it was just himself thinking that, since everyone else seemed to not take notice of it.

"Fine, fine! Just saying, Vex. You don't need to go all cold on me. Oh wait, you already are cold!" Xigbar snickered at his remark, finding it amusing to annoy the man. "Xigbar...if you don't shut up..." Vexen started, but left the threat hanging in the air as he stepped to Saïx and lead him from the room.

Saïx glanced back to the group as he left with Vexen, Xigbar laughing before they all left to their own rooms. He sighed, unsure of what was to come. These people were odd, and he hardly understood anything coming from their mouths. He could only understand from the body language and tones in their voices to know. All he knew was that their attention was on him, and it bothered him greatly on what their intentions were to him. Maybe Xaldin would tell him later like he promised him?

* * *

Second chapter done! Still no action yet, but it's gettin there! Just building up the plot (which there kinda isn't yet...) but there will be! Plus more Organization members will come in! Liiiike. Axel. He's next in like :3 and angry hateful things. Yeees. Axel and Saïx are ganna hate eachother. Just like in the rp i'm doing that this story is sort of based off of. Hope you enjoyed it! Review and tell me your thoughts. Remember, flames will only make me laugh at you. Because it is your fault for reading this fic, not mine. 


End file.
